


A Toast

by chellerrific



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a hot peaceful night and Rangiku couldn’t ask for better company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast

It’s a hot peaceful night and Rangiku couldn’t ask for better company. Shunsui refills her drink, then finishes off the bottle himself.

“Good stuff,” says Rangiku with a smile.

“That’s why you’re my friend, isn’t it?” He grins. “Because I always have the best sake.”

“Yes,” Rangiku tells him. “It’s all about the booze.”

She reaches back to lift her hair off her neck, the rush of air a blissful feeling on her sweaty skin.

Shunsui isn’t looking. For being the biggest flirt in the Seireitei, he seldom puts the moves on her.

Rangiku doesn’t mind the attention most of the time. She knows she’s stunning, and she’s usually the one initiating it, feeling no reservations about using her body to get what she wants—turnabout is fair play, after all, and growing up in one of the worst parts of the Rukongai taught her to use any tool at her disposal. Even so, it feels nice to be around someone who isn’t going to go there.

“Am I going to hear it from your captain when you can’t work tomorrow for the hangover?” Shunsui asks.

“No, but Nanao might.”

He cringes. “So I’m going to hear it from my Nanao. That’s even worse.”

“Please. You love it when she gets all disciplinarian on you or else you wouldn’t always be pushing her buttons like that.”

“Am I that transparent?”

“Mmhm. Pervert.”

“Ever wish we were in the same division so we didn’t have to worry about that?” Shunsui tilts his head to the side, looking at her.

“Never. Between the two of us we’d bring the Seireitei crashing down. Besides, I had a doofus for a captain once, remember? And I ended up having to do all the work!” She pouts at the unfairness of it all.

“Ah, I seem to remember you usually pawned whatever you could off on Toshiro.”

Rangiku tilts her head back, thinking. “Hm. I suppose I did. But that was only because I had to spend so much time chasing after my good-for-nothing captain. It’s why Nanao and I are such good friends. We relate to each other on a deep spiritual level.”

Shunsui laughs for a long time at this.

Rangiku picks up an empty bottle and throws it at him, landing a direct hit to his face. “Now I don’t feel guilty about all those times I tipped her off to where you were hiding.”

“Ah! I knew that was you.” He holds a hand to his nose. “In that case I’m not sorry for turning you over to Toshiro all the time.”

“Fa-alse,” she sing-songs, waving a hand in the air. “For you to manage that you would have to be awake during the day.”

“You don’t think much of me, do you.”

She smiles. “Only when it comes to certain things. Being awake and alert at times your life doesn’t depend on it? Not one of them.”

Shunsui hums a little, tunelessly. “I suppose there are worse things to be known for.”

“And you are.” She sits up. “That reminds me. You got me in trouble with my captain the other day!”

He raises his eyebrows. “Oh?”

“Yes! Remember that bikini you had me bring back for Nanao from the Living World? She re-gifted it to my captain with a note saying it was from me! She said, ‘Now you see how wildly inappropriate that was.’ Hmph! That’s the last time I ever do _you_ a favor.”

“I have to confess, I’m not sure precisely how that was _my_ fault.”

Rangiku waves a hand. “Any time anybody else gets hit with shrapnel from your little lovers’ quarrels, it’s your fault.”

“Don’t let her hear you say the phrase ‘lovers’ quarrels’ unless you want to get hit with a lot more than shrapnel.”

“Nn,” Rangiku says vaguely, settling back down. It’s much too hot to get worked up. “Refill, if you please.”

Shunsui obliges. “Besides, I seem to recall a few times innocents got caught in the crossfire between you and Toshiro.”

“If you’re talking about that one incident, it hardly counts. You _barely_ got frostbite.”

He gives her a look of mild amusement. “I nearly lost two toes.”

Rangiku remains dismissive. “You were fine. And, if I remember right, you used it as an excuse to do even more nothing for at least a week.”

He grins, remembering. “Oh yeah. Feel free to anger your captain in my vicinity any time you like.”

It’s probably the sake, but Rangiku giggles. “We’re the worst.”

“The world would be a much drearier place without you and me in it,” Shunshui insists.

“Yes. What would they do with the surplus of liquor?”

He raises the bottle to her in a toast. “Let’s never find out.”


End file.
